Season Six
Season Six of The MC Story ran from January 26th - March 3rd 2018. It was originally announced in April 2017, with a planned release of July 2017 and then being changed to June. In July 2017, the season was cancelled. In January 2018, the season was reconsidered and confirmed yet again, with the idea of a new cast being scrapped in favour of returning the original crew. Episode 1: Threat released on January 26th 2018 at 14:30. Episode 12: Outage released on March 3rd 2018 at 21:45. Season 6 tells the story of the crew attempting to retrieve a cache of supplies in a race against time against an army led by Razer63, who has been put in charge of the server after three mass hackers, Perseus, Yldir and Nodis, together known as Virtis have assumed control of the server, as well as several other servers and games. Season 6 also ties up loose ends with Season 5's retcon, which brought A New Beginning into the same canon, and helps it to make more sense. Characters *Trock *Red *Gold *Calious *Friendly *Owner *Mob Destructor *Perseus *Yldir *Nodis *Razer63 *Titan 309 *Several army members *Anfinious (mentioned only) *Frost (mentioned only) Summary Hacking group Virtis take over Owner's server, who were previously responsible for reverting it, and leave Razer63 in charge as leader, who rounds up the server population as his oppressive army. Trock, Gold and Red join and rebel against the army, and find and free Mob Destructor from a cell on the condition he will fight for them. Owner, Friendly and Calious join them and prepare to find a cache of items hidden away to rebel against Razer, but in the process of getting the supply coordinates from a book, Razer kills Owner and Friendly. After the long journey to the supplies, Razer's army betray him and all fight for the supplies themselves, causing an all out war zone. Mob Destructor betrays the group and banishes them to the Nether after retrieving the supplies, along with Titan 309 who had rejoined. Virtis rejoin and kill several players, including Calious, and Virtis member Yldir stays on the server, and appoints Mob Destructor as his right-hand man. The remaining players, Trock, Red, Gold and Titan 309 escape the Nether and rush back to the warzone, and are split up when Yldir rips up the terrain. They lure Mob Destructor into a bedrock house disguised as dirt, and Trock fights Yldir before the FBI arrest the latter. Yldir reveals the rest of Virtis to the authorities and their reign ends, and Owner regains his server as they seal off the bedrock house to trap Mob Destructor. Character redesign As opposed to being identified through armour, some characters have had their skins changed for more easy idenitification. Trock has T on his head, Red has R, Gold has G and Calious has C. Owner already had OP and Friendly already had F. Early development *During the original run of the comic, Season 6 was planned to be another season continuing the story arc, ending with Season 8. *The 2017 version of the season was to see a new crew battle Virtis in a desolate Owner's server. Category:Seasons